The Scout/LordRemiem
Bio Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, the Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky 'in-your-face' attitude. He is the fastest mercenary on the battlefield unassisted. His Double Jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up and helps him navigate the terrain while dodging oncoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun, a Pistol, and a Bat, the Scout is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a great class for quick hit-and-run tactics for sapping away the enemies' health due to his ability to get in, do damage, and dash away before even being noticed. Class: Scrapper Scout's attacks against Infiltrators hit twice and gain True Strike. Bruisers' attacks against Scout increase their stats up to two times. Recruitment The Scout can be recruited for 33 command Points. Heavy: Hey palie, congrats for the great idea. I mean, look at me: I'm a force of nature! Whatever people can do, I can do it better! Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 4/5 *Attack: 1/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Faster than a Speeding Bullet' **50% chance to preemptively counter enemy attacks **Always takes the first turn *'I'm not even Winded' **Allied TF2 members are immune to Opportunist debuffs Attacks *Level 1: Force-A-Nature **Type: Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **One enemy: Lock-On (Takes extra damage from Ranged attacks) **One enemy: Target Focus (Next attack against this target deals extra damage) **One enemy: Pain (Increases damage taken by 8%; Stacks up to 3 times) **Self: Double Jump (10% chance to dodge attacks; Stacks up to 5 times) *Level 2: Home Run! **Type: Ranged **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Stunning Ball (20% chance to Stun for each stack of Double Jump; Stun makes target lose next turn; Protection and Counter effects are disabled) **One enemy: Pain (Increases damage taken by 8%; Stacks up to 3 times) **One enemy: Staggered (Cannot dodge attacks; Attacks against this target ignore Avoidance effects) *Level 6: Let's have a drink, Pal **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (Shared) **Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) *Level 6a: Mad Milk **Type: Buff, Heal **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Elixir of Recovery (Restores health and stamina) **Self: Removes debuffs (Removes negative status effects) **Self: Rising Up (Chance to gain Strengthened, Fortified, Focused and Agile; 50% chance for each buff) *Level 6b: Crit-a-Cola **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Breakthrough (Next attack is guaranteed to crit) **Self: Wind-Up (Next attack deals 25% more damage) **Self: Rising Up (Chance to gain Strengthened, Fortified, Focused and Agile; 50% chance for each buff) *Level 6c: Bonk! **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (2 Rounds initial cooldown) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Phased (Avoids all attacks except magic and psychic attacks; Increased damage on next attack; Removed after attacking; Cannot protect allies) **Self: Kicks like a mule (Loses next turn) **Self: Rising Up (Chance to gain Strengthened, Fortified, Focused and Agile; 50% chance for each buff) *Level 9: Wrap Assassin **Type: Ranged **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 3 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Protection and Avoidance effects; Always hits) **Special: Finest Hour! (Deals extra damage if Scout is affected by Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, Agile, Shield effects or Regeneration effects) **Special: Triple Jump! (Consumes all stacks of Double Jump to increase damage dealt) **Special: Exploits Stun (Deals extra damage against Stunned targets) Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Big Mouth': Heroes who like to mouth off *'Flirt': Heroes who are known to be flirtatious *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Ladies Man': Heroes who are known casanovas *'That will be your Mother°': The Spy had a love relationship with the Scout's mother *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 team *'Untouchable': Heroes who can become Phased *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Alternate Outfit: Robo-Scout *Class: Scrapper (32 CP) or Infiltrator (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:33 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers